Additive manufacturing enables fabrication of products with complex internal lattice structures, which are repeated arrangements of shapes in a grid-like pattern or other pattern of repeated shapes that replace a solid volume. A lattified part is defined as a part where a portion of the volume has been replaced with an appropriate lattice that consists of a pattern of cell shapes.